Mornings at Ryo's
by badly-knitted
Summary: Mornings at Ryo's place can be pretty chaotic. Set after Vol. 7 and written for fic promptly.


**Title:** Mornings At Ryo's

 **Author:** badly-knitted

 **Characters:** Ryo, Dee, Bikky

 **Rating:** PG

 **Setting:** After Vol. 7.

 **Summary:** Mornings at Ryo's place can be pretty chaotic.

 **Word Count:** 909

 **Written For:** My own prompt 'FAKE, Dee/Ryo, Getting up in the morning,' at fic_promptly.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own FAKE, or the characters. They belong to the wonderful Sanami Matoh.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

.

"Dee." Poke. Prod. "Dee!"

"Huh? Wha?!" At the continued poking, Dee dragged himself reluctantly out of the dream he'd been having.

"Time to get up!"

Ryo's insistent voice wouldn't let him be. Dee groaned, shutting his eyes more tightly and trying to reclaim his dream. "Five more minutes," he begged

"No. Get up." Ryo shoved impatiently at his sleepy partner.

"Ah, c'mon, Ryo. Please? I'll let you shower first." Dee usually claimed the first shower because Ryo would never agree to showering together on mornings when they had to get to work. Dee often wished his partner would loosen up a bit about that, but it was probably a sensible precaution against them arriving late and getting chewed out by the chief.

"While I appreciate the offer, I can't get up because you're laying on me!" Ryo grumbled, sounding annoyed. "Shift, you oaf!"

"Oops, sorry, didn't realise." Dee rolled off and Ryo extracted himself from the hollow in the mattress their combined body weight had created. Memory foam had its downsides.

"How could you not know you were laying on me?"

"You're very comfy." Dee leered drowsily at his lover.

Ryo shook his head, smiling. "You're impossible. Okay, I'm going to shower. You'd better not go back to sleep or when I come back in here, I'll tip you off the bed."

That was a threat Dee wasn't going to take lightly. He knew Ryo could do what he threatened. As the bedroom door closed behind his lover, Dee sighed theatrically and hauled his ass out of bed. If Ryo was showering, the least Dee could do was get the coffee going.

Pulling on the pair of sweat pants he'd discarded the previous evening, Dee shuffled out to the kitchen, measured out the coffee grounds, started the machine, and set two coffee mugs on the counter. Back in Ryo's bedroom he dug out some of the clothes he kept at Ryo's place for the times he stayed over. By the time Ryo came back from the shower, towelling his hair dry, Dee was ready to take his turn in the bathroom.

Finishing his own shower in double quick time, Dee shaved, brushed his teeth, and returned to the bedroom to dress, leaving the shower free for Bikky. Mornings at Ryo's were a bit of a juggling act with three of them trying to get ready for work or school with only one bathroom between them, but somehow they managed.

Ryo had breakfast almost ready when Dee joined him in the kitchen. The delicious aromas coming from the stove set Dee's mouth watering.

"Something smells good!"

"It's just blueberry pancakes."

"Thought so. I love your pancakes. Among other things." He winked suggestively, making Ryo blush. "I'll never understand how you find time to cook in the mornings."

"It's called being organised." Ryo went to the kitchen door. "Bikky! Breakfast's ready, better hurry up or the pancakes will get cold."

"Coming, Ryo!"

The bathroom door opened and Bikky dashed into his bedroom to throw some clothes on. Two minutes later, he was sitting at the kitchen table, knife and fork in his hands, waiting expectantly while Ryo set a plate of pancakes in front of him. He didn't waste any time digging in, and neither did Dee when he was served.

Ryo poured coffee for himself and Dee, a glass of milk for Bikky, and joined the other members of his little family at the table, smiling to himself.

"What's got you so happy?" Dee asked.

"I don't know. This, I guess; the three of us, having a family breakfast."

"Family? That jerk?" Bikky pointed his fork at Dee, sounding scandalised.

"Hey!" Dee scowled across the table at the boy. "I'm as much family as you are, twerp!"

"I should've known the peace wouldn't last," Ryo sighed. He looked at Bikky. "Yes, Bikky, like it or not, Dee is family. You're the two people I love most in the world; that makes you both my family. Now finish your breakfast. Don't you have a math test today?"

Bikky groaned. "Did you have to remind me? I was trying not to think about it." He finished the last of his pancakes, drained his glass of milk and took his dishes over to the sink, looking like he had the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"You'll do fine, Biks, just do your best. Good luck."

"Thanks, Ryo."

"D'you need a ride to school?"

"No, Carol said she and her aunt would swing by and pick me up." He looked at the clock on the wall. "And they're gonna be here any minute! Gotta go!" Bikky raced for the door, made an abrupt u-turn, raced back, grabbed his book bag and charged out the door. "Bye Ryo! See you tonight!"

The door slammed shut behind Bikky before Ryo could even open his mouth to reply.

"Alone at last," Dee smirked.

"And we'll be late for work if we don't get moving. Give me a hand with these dishes?"

"Sure, babe. You wash and I'll dry."

Despite the chaos of the average morning at Ryo's, and the extra chores he got roped into, Dee far preferred this to waking up alone in his own apartment, even if at home he didn't have to rush his shower.

There was nothing better than having a family to belong to, and he was determined never to take any of what he'd found with Ryo for granted.

.

The End


End file.
